An Arctic an Urban and a Kitsune
by MurphytheFox
Summary: The experience of being in love is something Tails has little knowledge about, even though Murphy is never in the mood Snowball has other ideas when the three of them go on a little. trip. PLEASE NOTE: Crossed between Fluff and Lemon so plez let me know if the Rating should be higher. Sorry I'm focusing on my Pokemon fanfic so chapters have been delayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

I wrote this for my friend Izzy. So I do request fan fics as well as my own ideas. Requests in the comments section, plez

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, Tails or any other SEGA characters or trademarks. Murphy and Snowball are my ideas, so if u want to use them just let me know in the comments section! Thanks.

It was a lovely day on the only inhabited planet in the Galao System: Mobus. The sun was shining high in the sky there was a cool summer breeze and the planet Calas could be seen in the sky with its many rings. Somewhere in a green field of butter cups and daisies there was Murphy an orange urban fox with apple green eyes wearing knee high shorts with a pale blue vest tampering with some sort of box with sockets and wires. Next to her lay a bright yellow kitsune, Tails was asleep with his muzzle tucked in the collar of his lab coat with a white shirt and a maroon waist coat underneath with boot cut beige trousers. Murphy had a pair of pliers and cut a wire from the box when suddenly it caught on fire she screamed and dropped it. Tails woke up with a start "Wa? Where's Eggman!"

"There's no Eggman silly, my Garos meter just exploded."

The flame from the small green box slowly extinguished and Tails got up to see what was left of the box.

"Yeah, there is no Eggman I haven't seen him since Sonic kicked is ass real good."

Murphy smiled but it was soon replaced by a frown

"What's up Murph?" Tails asked

"Nothing I just wish I could kick but like you and your brother in law, I've been meaning to get out some aggression." She looked blankly up to the tree she was sitting under to see Snowball the Arctic fox spying on them she wore a dress that looked like she was a cheer leader which was sky blue and white rimed and boots which were the same icy blue colour as her eyes. Even though she was bright white it had taken Murphy quite a while for her to notice her. Snowball was jealous of Murphy and Tails because she thought Murphy liked Tails when she herself adored him, the truth is there just friends but Snowy just wants Murphy out of her life so she can have Tails all to her self.

"Oh hey Snow didn't see you there"Tails said in the soft sweet way he did. Snowball started to feel her self go a mad shade of scarlet.

"Are you feeling ok? It looks like you've got a cold." He said

"Erm... Yeah I sorta do, better go home and get some rest" She stuttered trying to find a excuse to leave the awkward situation she jumped down from the tree and ran towards town.

"I better go home as well, I've got to repaint the bonnet of my car after Sonic drove it into a bush."

Murphy laughed and muttered "classic" under her breath before she got back to the green box.

To be continued...


	2. Pt 2

The clouds hung over the only town with a threat level of: certain doom. Tails was working on his car as he did every cloudy day, the small red Nissan had scratches all over the bonnet the boot was concave rather than convex and there were more dents in it than he could count,

"Hey Lil bro need help?" Sonic was at the garage door hoping to fix the damage to the car that he'd caused.

"Hi Sonic if you think helping me will get you off the hook you are by far mistaken." Sonic sighed as his cover had been blown, some times he would wonder how intelligent his brother in law really was.

"So Tails this is the famous red pocket rocket is it?" Sonic said trying to lighten the mood,

" Well it certainly is famous now with what you did with it yesterday, and it's not called the pocket rocket any more you know that."

"So what's it called then?"

"Kay."

"What the hell sorta name is that!"

"An appropriate one."

" Tails I've told you a hundred times you need to get a girlfriend before you go crazy, before you know it you'll be giving doors and pencil names."

"Don't underestimate something before you know the whole story, I'm installing an AI processor into the main hard drive so Kay can tell me exactly where she's been and what she's done so hopefully you won't be driving into any bushes while drunk!"

"Yeah the next thing is you'll try and make the thing fly."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Who's making the Nissan fly?" Murphy had poked her head round the corner to see what the banter was about and not realised that this was the perfect opportunity for Sonic to say...

"Hay Murph do you think you and Tails could be a couple?"

"WHAT!?" Both of them said at the same time.

"What the hell! Why the frick would you say that!? Get out!"

Tails had gone a furious shade of red and Murphy looked like she'd been silenced for life. Sonic slowly backed out of the garage while the two just stared at each other both not daring to move. They had stood there for five minuets until Snowball arriving broke the silence.

"Hey gang what up?"

"Nothing." Squeaked Tails almost in a whisper as he turned to go inside covering his mussel and cheeks from the blush that was as red as his car.

More to come...


End file.
